Desde Hoy y Para Siempre
by Mockar
Summary: Después de 2x24  La historia contada desde la perspectiva de Aria, analizando todo lo ocurrido y lo que vendría después. Mi primer Fic! Prometo que la Historia es mejor que el Sumario!


_TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, la obra Maestra de Sara Shepard, llevada a la TV por Marlene King y ABC Family._  
><em>Primer Fic que escribo, simplemente porque hacía falta uno fic en español sobre la escena épica de Ezria del capítulo 2x24<em>

_Por favor dejen Reviews! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Desde Hoy y Para siempre<strong>

Quizá fue instinto, no estoy segura, pero la rabia, la pena, pero sobre todo, el amor que siento por Ezra se conjugaron para que en ese momento todo tuviera sentido. Partió con un beso que nos quitaba la respiración, pero que nos daba la vida. Sentí sus manos sobre mi espalda y como con delicadeza me quitaba la blusa, entonces me sorprendí a mi misma con manos trémulas aflojando su corbata… Los minutos pasaban y nos íbamos haciendo cada vez más adictos a al elixir que éramos cada uno para el otro. De repente nuestros labios se separaron y la expresión en los ojos de Ezra era clara:_ -¿Estás segura?-_ No necesitó hablar, y a mí me bastó cerrar los ojos sólo un segundo y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para que él me entendiera: _–Sí, estoy más segura de esto que de nada en mi vida-_

Pasé mi mano por su mejilla y nuestros labios volvieron a unirse. Sin notar como, el resto de nuestra ropa fue cayendo al suelo, nos tumbamos en la cama y dejamos que el amor, nuestro profundo amor, fuera el protagonista de todo lo que ocurrió después.

Estando tumbada a su lado, sintiendo su piel rozar la mía sentí que el mundo era perfecto, sentí como el tiempo se aceleraba y se detenía a la par de mi corazón. Ezra se levantó despacio y depositó un beso sobre mi hombro, la puerta del baño cerró tras de él y entonces tuve un minuto para pensar… Un huracán de pensamientos se instaló la cabeza: Acababa de perder mi virginidad con quien había sido mi profesor, con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, y de quien estaba ridículamente enamorada. Tal como estaban las cosas en casa, si mis padres se enteraran de eso, estallaría la tercera guerra mundial. Me estremecí, miré la hora en mi teléfono y me di cuenta de que tenía sólo un pequeño margen de tiempo para volver a mi casa… pero no podía, no así, no en ese minuto en que lo único que quería era estar abrazada de Ezra para siempre. Sin pensarlo dos veces envié dos mensajes de texto:

_**Ella:** "Me quedo con Spencer, sus padres están fuera de la ciudad"_  
><em><strong>Spencer:<strong> "Hoy me quedé en tu casa ¿Sabías? Cúbreme!"_

Era consciente de que ese último mensaje significaría que tendría que explicarle lo que había pasado, y si bien no sabía que tan cómoda me sentía respecto a aquello, sabía que podía confiar en ella.

La puerta del baño se abrió y seguí con la mirada el torso desnudo y perfecto de Ezra hasta que se encontró conmigo en la cama. Se puso de muy cerca de mí, nuestras frentes hacían contacto y podía sentir su respiración con toda claridad sobre mi piel. Pasé mi mano por entre sus cabellos con una sonrisa en la cara.

_-¿Tienes alguna idea de cuanto que amo?_- Le dije, haciendo alusión a lo que él me había dicho antes.

-_Tengo derechos de autor en esa frase. Y creo que sí la tengo, porque estoy seguro de que no es la mitad de lo que te amo a ti_- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-_No voy a armar polémica sobre eso. Sólo diré que te amo más de lo que amo o he amado a nadie en mi vida. Te amo porque me haces feliz, te amo porque acabas de hacerme la persona más feliz que pisa el_…- No pude terminar la frase porque Ezra me calló con un beso, lento, suave y lleno de ese elixir al que éramos tan adictos. Pasé mis dedos entre sus cabellos, y una sonrisa fugaz separó nuestros labios por un segundo.

-_Aria, por mucho que odie decir esto ¿Sabes que qué hora es? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa ya?_- Dijo lentamente.

-_Ya solucioné ese asunto…Ezra, ¿Qué haces en la habitación de Spence?_- Dije con una gran sonrisa. –_No quiero, no puedo dejarte aquí, ahora_– Dije más seria –_Quiero estar contigo, así… perfectamente juntos para siempre… simplemente no podía irm_e-

Ezra rodeó mi cintura con su mano, y llegando a mi espalda, la empujó con cuidado para sentarme mientras me besaba, primero suavemente, luego con vehemencia. Acaricié con mi mano su pecho desnudo y otra vez nuestro amor se convirtió en protagonista.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente mis ojos se abrieron y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Volteé y me encontré con Ezra despierto, con su cabeza apoyada en su mano, mirándome fijamente.<p>

_-¿Llevas mucho tiempo así?-_ pregunté

_-Lo suficiente para recordar lo mucho que te amo-_ Sonreí de nuevo y lo besé en los labios fugazmente.

-_Buenos días_- Volví a besarlo –_…Me encanta esto, que darte los buenos días sea lo primero que haga en la mañana_-

Ezra me rodeó con su brazo, yo me acurruqué en su pecho y sentí como él besaba mi coronilla –_A mí me encanta que seas lo primero que veo al despertar. Podría repetir esta mañana mil veces_-

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con sus profundos ojos azules, esos ojos que hacían que todo alrededor desapareciera, que me calmaban, que me decían, sin palabras, que todo iba a estar bien. Cerré los ojos y sentí como sus labios se encontraban con los míos, esta vez no tan fugazmente.

Nos quedamos abrazados, disfrutando del roce de nuestra piel y hablando de todo y de nada. Ambos éramos conscientes de que a penas saliera por la puerta el mundo se nos vendría, una vez más, encima. Ezra dejaría Rosewood para volver con sus padres y tratar de reiniciar su carrera, y yo tendría que volver a mi casa y luchar con mis ganas de romper un florero en la cabeza de mi padre cada vez que lo viera.

-_Ezra…_- Empecé tímidamente, mirándolo a los ojos –_Ya sé que te pregunté esto alguna vez, pero en vista de las nuevas circunstancias ¿Te arrepientes? ¿Desearías nunca haber entrado al bar, o nunca haberme hablado?_- guardé silencio un segundo, reuniendo fuerzas para decir lo que realmente quería decir _-¿Me culpas, al menos en algo, por lo que pasó? Porque no puedo evitar culparme… si no hubiese sacado a relucir ciertas cosas, si hubiese mantenido el secreto que de nos seguíamos viendo…_- No pude seguir, sentía que la luz del sol caía con todo su peso sobre el paraíso el Ezra y yo habíamos construido la noche anterior.

-_Aria, nada, nada en este mundo podría hacer que me arrepintiera de amarte como te amo. Los trabajos vienen y van, pero lo que siento por ti rompe todos los límites, es lo más grande… ERES lo más grande que tengo_- Sostuvo mi mentón con delicadeza pero firmemente, asegurándose de que nuestros ojos permanecieran en contacto _–Y anoche fui el hombre más feliz del mundo por tenerte conmigo… y es exactamente eso lo que quise transmitirte-_

-_Muchas veces me he preguntado por qué merezco tener a alguien como tú. Quizá algún día pueda responder a esa pregunta, pero, por ahora, me quedo con el hecho de que aquí, contigo, nada ni nadie puede hacerme daño_- Cerré los ojos y lo besé, diciendo sin palabras lo increíblemente enamorada que estaba de él.

Pasados unos minutos, Ezra volvió a quedarse dormido. Me levanté con mucho cuidado y me puse la camisa azul que el llevaba la noche anterior y me acerqué a la cocina para preparar desayuno. Puse dos tazas de café sobre un plato, porque no fui capaz de encontrar ni una sola bandeja, y en otro puse tostadas con mermelada. Llevé ambos platos como pude, los dejé sobre el velador, me subí a la cama y me acerqué a Ezra –_Buenos días, sexy_- dije luego de depositar un beso en su cuello. Ezra reaccionó con rapidez y me dirigió una sonrisa. –_Buenos días, aún más sexy_- dijo. Acerqué los platos, desayunamos entre bromas livianas y besos rápidos. Cuando terminamos, levanté todo, lo dejé en el lavaplatos y me dirigí al baño. Por mucho que me doliera reconocerlo, estaba sobreexigiendo a Spencer, y si no volvía a mi casa pronto, mis padres sospecharían.

Salí luego de 20 minutos, duchada y vestida. Ezra me esperaba con un Jeans y una camiseta de Hollis que debía ser viejísima. Se acercó a mí y me tomó por la cintura.

-_No sabes cuanto me gustaría que no tuvieras que irte_- dijo con voz algo triste.

-_El mundo real nos espera afuera, pero no tengo miedo. Cuando estoy contigo nada puede dañarme, y desde hoy y para siempre estoy contigo de la manera más concreta, más real de lo que he estado con nadie_- Lo besé largamente y deshice el abrazo, para encaminarme hacia la puerta.

Ezra cogió mi mano y me acompañó. Bajó el umbral me besó fugazmente –_Siempre hemos encontrado la forma de hacer que esto funcione, y esta no será la excepción_- Dijo- _Tengo fe en nosotros, por que te amo y sé que también tú a mí… porque estamos juntos en esto,** desde hoy y para siempre**_**-**

* * *

><p><strong>Y... colorín colorado este Fic ha terminado =)<br>Lo único que tengo para decir ahora, es que AMO con locura y pasión a esta pareja =) y que estoy contando los días para que llegue la tercera temporada!**

Hoy (27 de marzo) faltan exactamente 70 días! En 10 semanas vuelve PLL y estoy expectante!  
>Cariños<p> 


End file.
